


It's Alright

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-TMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being married, Spock has reservation about public displays of affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> [Museaway](archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway) posted a Tiny Fic Challenge on Tumblr with the prompt: _Spock and Jim cuddling in public … and how others are accepting of them being all sweet and couple-y._

“Look at that view.”

Spock was indeed looking at the view and was appreciating how the light of the setting sun hit the waters of the bay. Why the Jim kept insisting that Spock look, he would never know.

Taking one last look at the waters, Spock turned his attention his bondmate, who was smiling at him, his expression beatific. Together they were sitting on a bench just outside the campus grounds of Starfleet. It was at Jim's insistence that they did so, since at the time they had been on their way to a nearby cafe for dinner.

“Shall we continue on to our original destination?” Spock suggested but Jim cleaned his throat shaking his head.

“No. I think we should wait just a few more minutes. Really build an appetite,” he said.

Spock blinked. “Excuse me for saying so Admiral, but I have never known your appetite to be anything but full and esurient.” That earned Spock a meaningful look.

“Is that so?” Jim questioned. Spock said nothing else as he turned his attention back to the bay.

Gradually it was getting dark around them and one by one the streetlamps came on. They cast a glow around them and Jim would have called it “ambient.” Perhaps Spock would have as well.

There was a movement beside him and Spock felt Jim slip his arm around his shoulders. Spock looked at the hand now resting on his person and then to Jim, who was trying to look as if he was watching the waters before them.

“Admiral?”

“Hmm,” Jim answered.

“Do you really think that is wise?”

Jim turned to look at Spock, his brow peaked in curiosity. “Is what wise, Spock?”

Spock lifted one slim brow. “The current position of your arm,” he stated.

Jim let out a dramatic sigh and pulled Spock in closer. “Oh Spock, don't be like that.”

“Be like what, Admiral?”

“So formal. I know we're outside campus right now, but we are not on any kind of duty. Besides we're married now. I think that we are allowed to show a little affection towards one another.”

Spock studied Jim's imploring expression and was about to comment when he caught sight of Admirals Morrow and Nogura. Quickly, he sought to pull free of Jim's grasp, but it was too late as both superior officers had already seen them.

Jim smiled and called out to them both: “Admiral Morrow. Admiral Nogura. Nice evening for walk.”

Nogura gave a polite nod of his head, while Morrow replied. “Yes it is, Admiral Kirk. I hope you and Captain Spock both have a good night.”

Jim smiled warmly as he responded: “Thanks you, Sir. We hope you do as well.”

Spock watched as the two Admirals continued on down the sidewalk. He then looked to Jim who was watching him with a rather smug expression on his face.

“You were worried?” He asked.

“I had my reservations.”

Jim shook his head and gave Spock a gentle squeeze. “Why? Everyone knows about us and everyone is alright with it. You don't need to worry.” Jim's voice was soft and loving as he spoke. It made Spock pause and reflect.

Jim was right. After all this time, years of dreading being caught doing something unbecoming of an officer of his standing, Spock realized that he and Jim no longer needed to hide. At once Spock relaxed.

Turning his attention back to bay, Spock deliberately moved as close to Jim as public decency would allow and felt the warmth of Jim's pleasure fill him as it poured through their bond.

They stayed like that for several minutes longer before Jim's stomach growled and they decided to continue to the cafe for dinner.


End file.
